W mieście nigdy się nie zgubisz... Chyba...
Chris stoi w jakiś slumsach razem z Chefem. Chris: 'Siemano! Jestem Chris McClean, wasz zaj****y gwiazdor i ulubiony prowadzący show! Tym razem nadajemy z Los Fierro, gdzie wszystko będzie się dziać. Zaczynając od śmierdzących slumsów, kończąc w śmiertelnie dzikiej dżungli. W tym sezonie 20 zawodników, z znaczną przewagą dziewczyn, będą walczyć o milion dolarów, przepustkę do mojego kolejnego show i co najlepsze - Wyspę nazwaną na ich cześć, gdzie będą mogli robić co chcą! Chefie! '''Chef: '''Czego!? '''Chris: '''Nie czego, tylko co -.-. Idź po potrzebne rzeczy do zadania i ukryj je gdzieś! '''Chef: '''K***a! Te małolaty tu jadą! Chris, dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę być twoim asystentem!? '''Chris: '''Bo ja tak serwuję! I nie martw się, mój drogi i wyrośnięty druhu! Czasami pozwolę ci poprowadzić, a teraz zasuwaj przygotowywać zadanie! '''Chef: '''Taa... "Bo ja tak serwuję"... Ale jak ja już dam mu spleśniałe karczochy, to nie mogę powiedzieć że ja tak serwuję... '''Chris: '''Ach... Ten nasz ukochany Chef i jego kaprysy... Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, o jakie rzeczy mi chodziło, i czy Chef na pewno będzie miał swoje pięć minut... Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Wyzwania... w Wielkim Mieście! (Intro) ''Podjeżdża autobus, z którego po kolei wypadają Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff, Heather, Bridgette i Sierra. 'Courtney: '''Ej! A nasze bagaże? ''Ktoś wyrzuca z autobusu bagaże razem z Jo. 'Jo: '''Aaa! Myślałam że jakoś uda mi się zwiać stąd! Ale nie, oczywiście ktoś musiał prosić o bagaże... '''Lindsay: '''Czy ktoś z was widział Tylera? (Patrzy w lusterko) To ty jesteś Tyler? '''Tyler: '''Lindsay! To ja! JA jestem Tyler! '''Lindsay: '''O czym ty mówisz? Dobrze wiem jak wygląda Tyler i na pewno nim nie jesteś..! To ty jesteś Tyler? '''Courtney: '''Nie, on jest strachem na wróble, który przylazł tu poznać Pedobeara i zgwałcić z nim wszystkie dzieci -.-. '''Bridgette: '''Oj, Courtney, nie przesadzaj. Lindsay może i nie jest dosyć inteligentna... Bez urazy! '''Lindsay: '''Oj tam, nic się nie stało! To ty jesteś Tyler? '''Heather: '''Boże... Znowu jestem z tymi przygłupami! Lindsay... Przepraszam za to w WTP! Będziemy NPDKŻ? '''Lindsay: '''Nawet o tym nie myśl, Harley! '''Heather: '''Jestem Heather, debilko! '''Sierra: '''Mój dziubasku! Ty też bierzesz udział w tym sezonie? Hihihihi... '''Cody: '''Tak, i miałem nadzieję że cię nie spotkam... '''Sierra: '''Ja też lubię Beatelsów! Mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego! <3 '''Geoff: '''Cześć słonko! <3 ''Bridgette i Geoff zaczęli robić to co zawsze... Czyli całowali :-/ '''Jo: '''Też mi konkurencja... '''Jo: No właśnie... Jaka to zabawa skoro muszę walczyć z tępą blondyną, zdesperowanym sportowcem, chłoptasiem zadręczanym przez wariatkę, kochasiami i panną świętoszką? Heather jest jak na razie jedyną godną mnie rywalką! Courtney: 'Hej, co to za zabawa, skoro jest nas dziewięciu? W kontrakcie było wyraźnie wspomniane, że ma być 20 osób! Moi prawnicy zrobią z Chrisem porządek! '''Chris: '''Witajcie obozowicze! A może raczej... Mieszczuchy! Hahaha! Tak na serio, to w kontrakcie było dobrze napisane - Ma być 20 osób! A jest was jak na razie 10! '''Bridgette: '''Em... Raczej dziewięciu. '''Chris: '''Co? Jak to!? (Liczy na palcach) A gdzie Duncan? Ech... Producenci będą na mnie wściekli! ''Nagle przychodzi Lightning 'Jo: '''Lightning? Co ten cherlak tu robi? '''Lightning: '''No właśnie Lightning to nie wie jak tu się znalazł... Lightning wie że Lightning poszedł na jogging, a teraz się tu znalazł. '''Chris: '''W takim razie, Lightning zastąpi Duncana! '''Lightning: '''Sha-Lightning! No, a gdzie jest drużyna Lightningowców? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie kupo mięsa bez rozumu! Już za chwilę przybędą nowe osoby! Chodźmy do portu, tam wszystkich zobaczycie! '''Geoff: '''Pewnie spotkamy jakieś fajne osoby! Port ''Wszyscy stanęli przy moście, a nie daleko przypływał jakiś statek. 'Courtney: '''No i znowy kłamaliście! W kontrakcie było napisane, że w tym mieście nie ma żadnej żywej osoby poza nami, a tam ktoś sobie pływa stateczkiem! '''Chris: '''Serio! No co ty! Tam żadnego statku nie ma... ''Chris wyciąga jakiś detonator i naciska czerwony przycisk po czym statek eksploduj''e. '''Człowiek ze statku: '''Tolol! Anda hancur saya Betty, kafir! Saya berjanji bahwa suatu hari aku akan datang dan mendapatkan uang di kamar mandi ibu setia Anda! '''Cody: '''Po jakiemu to było? '''Chris: '''A co mnie to? O! Właśnie nadpływają nowe osoby! Przywitajcie się z... ''Podpływa statek, i wszyscy po kolei z niego wysiadają. 'Chris: '...Jazzmyn! 'Jazzmyn: '''Ej! Przecież mówiłeś że to był kontrakt na koncert, a nie występ w jakimś show! '''Chris: '''Katrina! '''Katrina: '''Eeeem... Noo... Hej? Hej wam wszystkim? Hehe... He... '''Chris: '''Becky! '''Becky: '''Nie macie ze mną szans, luzerzy! (Grzebie w kieszeni) O! Znalazłam landrynkę! '''Chris: '''Maddie i Deena! '''Maddie: '''Heeej. Może mi się uda wygrać... A jak spróbujecie podskoczyć, to wam pourywam nogi! '''Deena: '''Pfff... Kiepska gadka, prosto wyciągnięta z tej twojej gierki... Jak ona się nazywa? Ahaaa... President Evil... '''Maddie: '''Ta gra nazywa się Resident Evil, paszczurze! -.- '''Chris: '''Camilla! '''Camilla: '''He! Ej! To moje, a nie twoje ty nie ładnie ubrana pani! ''Camilla wyrywa z rąk Becky landrynkę i ją zjada 'Becky: '''Już nie żyjesz ty przesłodzona beko smalcu! '''Chris: '''Kimberly! '''Kimberly: '''Je vous remercie pour l'accueil Chris! Cieszę się étaient ici jestem... Choć powinniście travailler nad wystrojem tego ville. '''Chris: '''Marrisa! '''Marrisa: '''OMG! Nie wierzę że tu jestem! Sierra! Ty też tu jesteś!? '''Sierra: '''No nie! Marrisa, jak to super że tu jesteś <3 '''Marrisa: '''Ja też! <3 Ooooo... Widzę że są tu już ikony TP! Muszę powąchać ich stopy <3 ''Marrisa kładzie się na ziemi i czołgając się wącha każdemu buty, a gdy zatrzymała się na Jo, straciła przytomność. 'Jo: '''Eeeee tam... Nie zna zapachu chempionki i tyle! '''Chris: '''Nikky! '''Nikky: '''O my gooood! Wy nie wiecie jak się ubierać! E ty! Ta Sue Sylvester! Zmień dresik! Ty z tymi czarnymi kudłami na głowie i tych kropkach zamiast oczu...! '''Chris: '''Eee... To ja, Chris -.- '''Nikky: '''Ale o co chodzi? Chciałam powiedzieć że nieziemsko wyglądasz ^_^" '''Chris: '''I Rebecca... '''Rebecca: '''Ktoś ci chyba zeżarł wykrzyknik, kolego... Chyba z kimś założę sojusz, prawda? '''Chris: '''Tiaaa... Więc jesteśmy już w komplecie! '''Lightning: '''Lightning chce tylko powiedzieć, że skoro jest tu tyle bab, to Lightning boi się że Jo będzie chciał znowu zmienić orientację! She-Bum! '''Jo: '''Jestem dziewczyną, ty głupia ciemna maso! '''Lightning: '''Właśnie o to Lightningowi chodziło! '''Chris: '''Ahaaaa... Więc skoro już są wszyscy wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko: Dlatego że przebywamy w Los Fierro, wielkim mieście, to nie będzie ustalonego symbolu przetrwania! '''Geoff: '''No aleee czemu!? '''Chris: '''Osoba, która będzie musiała odpaść, właduje się do Armaty Przeciętnych Loserów i zostanie wystrzelony w siną dal! '''Becky: '''Hehehehe! Właśnie mam brudne myśli! '''Wszyscy: '._. 'Chris: '''Jeżeli mamy za nie długo zaczynać, to podzielę was na drużyny... Więc... ''Chris nie dokończył, bo Człowiek ze statku zaczął go dźgać didlem Beth xD 'Człowiek ze statku: '''Oleh karena itu, Betty hancur, tidak setia, akan ditakdirkan untuk hukuman kekal dan masturbasi! Beth akan menghantui Anda setiap hari impian Anda! Dan di atas ... ''Dalej nie dokończył bo przylepił do niego bombę i wysadził znowu w powietrze. 'Chris: '''Na czym to my? Aaaahaaa... Więc po lewej stronie niech staną: Courtney, Maddie, Deena, Lightning, Jo, Kimberly, Rebecca, Katrina, Geoff i Bridgette. Wasza drużyna to teraz... Wściekłe Mieszczuchy! '''Kimberly: '''Jak mogłeś dać nam taką nom indirecte drużyny? '''Chris: '''Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to miej pretensje do producentów, Mieszczuchu! '''Kimberly: '''Pfff... '''Chris: '''Pozostałe osoby czyli Marrisa, Jazzmyn, Lindsay, Nikky, Becky, Tyler, Camilla, Cody, Sierra i Heather to od teraz będą... Natrętni Bezdomni! '''Heather: '''Co!? Byłam już susłem i amazonką... A teraz mam zostać bezdomną? Idźcie wsadzić sobie głowę do kibla tak jak to kiedyś zrobiła Gwen! '''Chris: '''Hahaha... Spróbujemy kiedyś! A za chwilę zadanie! Czy na serio wsadzimy sobie głowę do kibla? Kto dziś pierwszy odpadnie? Aby się dowiedzieć, bądźcie z nami po przerwie! '''Człowiek z statku: '(Krzycząc z daleka) Dan jadi aku akan membuat Anda jalang! Beth Didlo menjangkau setiap perawan dan perawan! Reklama Na ekranie pokazuje się Cassidy, która wybebesza czarne psy. ''Cassidy: Dlatego że nie mogłam znaleźć moich czarnych kotów i nie było ich w ZuO Markecie, postanowiłam że wybebeszę i zjem te czarne psy. '' Cassidy zaczyna zjadać jednego ze psów i ma całą twarz w krwi, a z ust zwisa jej jelito. ''Cassidy: Smakowało jak Chau Chau <3. Znudziło mi się... Wiem co zrobię <3'' Przybija psy do słupu. ''Cassidy: Ale to nudne -.- Wiem już co zrobię <3 Zapraszam was, Niewierni, na moje nowe show... "Dzierganie żyłami psów" <3 Pamiętajcie by codziennie czcić szatana i nie jeść tego co kolorowe, np. Pomarańczy i jabłek... Ave.'' Z powrotem w porcie 'Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie! Za chwilę wytłumaczę na czym polega dzisiejsze zadanie! '''Sierra: '''O! O! Ja wiem! Będziemy szukać króliczków dla Cody'ego! <3 '''Marrisa: '''Nie! Ja wiem! Ja wiem! Będziemy szukać prezerwatyw aby nie zajść w ciąże z Codym <3 '''Sierra: '''Ty głupia jesteś?! Każdy by chciał mieć dziecko z Codym! '''Courtney: '''Ja bym nie chciała! '''Marrisa i Sierra: '''Co!? Hejterka! Grrrr... ''Marrisa i Sierra zaczynają gryźć Courtney po nogach i bić ją pudełkami od tamponów. '''Courtney: '''Wy sobie robicie ze mnie jaja? Prawda? '''Camilla: '''A ja bym chciała do mamy! :( Nie ma żadnego jedzenia i w ogóle... Buuuuu ;( '''Nikky: '''O boże! Jak ty wyglądasz tłuściochu? Co ty, córeczka mamusi? '''Camilla: '''Chrrrris! Bo ona na mnie krzyczy! :( '''Bridgette: '''Co mówiłeś Geoff? Że mają być normalne osoby? '''Geoff: '''Kłamałem? '''Rebecca: '''Hej Katrina. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? '''Katrina: '''Noo... Jeśli chcesz... '''Rebecca: '''Super! Może założymy sojusz? '''Katrina: '''No dobra... Ale do sojuszu potrzeba jeszcze jednej osoby... '''Rebecca: '''Kogoś znajdziemy! Tylko jest kilka zasad: Nie możesz teraz wstąpić do innego sojuszu, nie możemy na siebie głosować, musimy współpracować i... I tyle! '''Katrina: Nie wiem czy ten sojusz mi na rękę. Rebecca zachowuje się podejrzanie... Wygląda mi na jakąś wariatkę... Rebecca: Super! Wreszcie jestem w sojuszu! Katrina wydaje się być dobrą przyjaciółką i sprzymierzeńcem. Teraz muszę ją tylko obronić przed resztą. Lightning: '''Ej Jo! Tym razem nie uda ci się wykiwać Lightninga! Lightning nie wie czemu, ale wie że coś w głowie Lightninga mówi że to ja wygram! '''Jo: Ten mięśniak mnie denerwuje. Ciągle gada do siebie. Czy to jest normalne? Heather: Muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie chciał nawiązać ze mną sojusz. Lindiotka się na pewno się nie zgodzi, ale wiecie jakie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie? Jak są dwie głupie osoby, a jedna się nie zgadza, to wbijaj do drugiej! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Wielkim Mieście